Winnie the Pooh Meets the Corpse Bride
Winnie the Pooh Meets the Corpse Bride is a solo Winnie the Pooh/Tim Burton film made by Reese Ambler. It appeared on Google Drive in October 2016. A new remake version made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Reese Ambler, Meta Knight, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dr. Rabbit, Dr Brushwell, the Star Fox team, the PowerPuff Girls, Reader Rabbit, Crash Bandicoot, and Mumble the Penguin (along with Ash Ketchum, Bloom, Simba, SpongeBob, Scooby-Doo, Jack Skellington, and their friends) set off to a cold, gloomy Victorian era town, a parody of aristocratic Europe. A nervous young man by the name of Victor Van Dort (Johnny Depp), son of nouveau riche fishmongers Nell (Tracey Ullman) and William Van Dort (Paul Whitehouse), is due to be wed to beautiful young Victoria Everglot (Emily Watson), daughter of corrupt, bankrupt hereditary aristocrats Maudeline (Joanna Lumley) and Finis Everglot (Albert Finney). Victor isn't too keen on the idea of an arranged marriage with a woman he's never met before until he meets the charming Victoria face-to-face. The two hit it off from the start despite their earlier misgivings, falling in love with each other almost instantly. But after botching the wedding rehearsal (and accidentally setting Victoria's mother's skirt on fire in the process), Victor is sent away by Pastor Galswells (Christopher Lee) and forbidden to return until he can memorize his wedding vows properly. Victor wanders through the forest practicing his vows, consistently blundering them. At long last he gains confidence and successfully recites them, and upon spying a tree root that resembles a human hand, places his bride's wedding ring on it. No sooner has he done so, he realizes it really is a human hand as it comes to life and grabs him by the arm. Emerging from the frozen earth is the "Corpse Bride" Emily (Helena Bonham Carter), an undead girl in a moldy, flowing wedding dress, and she declares Victor her husband. Victor attempts to flee, but the Corpse Bride pursues, and eventually corners him, saying, "You may kiss the bride!", and almost kissing him; before he blacks out. Victor awakens in a pub with the dead. Although terrified, Victor demands an explanation for where he and who everyone is. He learns that he is in the Land of the Dead, and is told by a musical performing skeleton named Bonejangles (Danny Elfman) how Emily was jilted, murdered and robbed during her intended elopement, and has been waiting for her true love to come and claim her ever since. He shudders and flees the building, but Emily finds Victor and attempts to bond with him, giving him a wedding present of the live skeleton of his beloved and long-deceased puppy, Scraps. Dearly wishing to return to Victoria, Victor convinces the Bride and the old Elder Gutknecht (Michael Gough) to return them both temporarily to the Land of the Living via an Ukrainian Haunting Spell (the only way to return to the Land of the Dead is if either says "hopscotch") under the pretense of introducing her to his parents. Once they arrive, Victor tells Emily to stay put in the woods, while he secretly reunites with Victoria. He confesses his love for her, to which she replies, relieved, that she feels the same for him. As they prepare to kiss, they are discovered by Emily; realizing the deception, Emily angrily spirits Victor back to the Land of the Dead before a helpless and terrified Victoria's eyes. Emily feels betrayed and heartbroken by Victor's deception, and tells him so. Victor responds by saying that Victoria was not the "other women" but Emily was. He added that they were just too different, by saying she was dead and he was living. Not wanting to hurt Emily's feelings further, he didn't tell her that he was in love with Victoria. After becoming thoroughly frustrated by Emily, he tells her that their marriage was a mistake and that he would "never marry her". Emily walks away, horribly heartbroken. Victor immediately regretted his words, but left Emily alone for the time being. Though Emily felt at a deep loss, she begins to concede that maybe he and Victoria are meant for each other because they are both alive while Emily is not. Victoria, meanwhile tries to convince the pastor and her parents that Victor is in danger, but they express disbelief to her claims of a "corpse bride". Maudeline and Finis lock her in her room and plan a match with the presumably rich Lord Barkis Bittern (Richard E. Grant) instead. Victoria, completely absorbed and troubled by Victor's disappearance, tries to object by saying that she didn't love Barkis, though her parents had already made up their minds. Unknown to the others, Barkis intends to kill Victoria and make off with the fortune he believes she has. Victor apologizes to Emily for his deception, and Emily's love for him is renewed as Victor sees that Emily isn't a bad person, but a sweet girl, and they begin to get along very well. Suddenly, an old acquaintance of Victor's dies and arrives in the Land of the Dead, delivering the news of Victoria's engagement, leaving Victor distraught and heartbroken. Emily, meanwhile, learns that her marriage to Victor is not official: the marriage vows bind the couple until "death do them part" and as Emily is already dead, the marriage won't apply to them until Victor is dead as well. The only way to validate their matrimony is if they return to the Land of the Living where they must re-recite their vows, after which Victor must kill himself by drinking the "Wine of Ages", an extremely potent poison. Emily does not believe Victor would ever want to bring such a grisly fate to himself, but Victor, thinking that Victoria has moved on with her life without him, decides to make the best of his situation (and bring happiness to Emily), and agrees to carry out the ceremony. As Victoria is married to Barkis unwillingly, the residents of the Land of the Dead busy themselves preparing for a wedding of their own, rising up to the Land of the Living, storming the town and having a chaotic marriage "celebration" on their way to the church. In the ensuing chaos, the newly-wed Lord Barkis finally learns from Victoria that she is penniless. She rallies enough spirits to spit at him, "Maybe in disappointment we are perfectly matched", and storms out, leaving him enraged. Meanwhile, there the villagers panic when their town is invaded by the dead, until both sides suddenly recognize their loved ones and are overjoyed by the temporary reunion. Victoria heads for the church, and arrives as Victor is in the midst of the wedding ceremony that will culminate in his death. Emily spots the heartbroken Victoria, and realizes that Victor's death, while making her happy, will cheat Victoria out of a happy life herself. Emily calls off the ceremony just as Victor is about to drink the Wine of Ages, and gives him back to Victoria. The reunion is interrupted by Lord Barkis, who reminds the crowd that Victoria is still his wife, and starts to kidnap her at sword point. Emily is shocked and horrified as she recognizes Barkis as the man who not only jilted, but murdered and robbed her long ago. A sword fight ensues between Barkis and Victor (with Victor wielding a dinner fork tossed to him by a dead cook). Barkis corners Victor and is just about to jam his sword into Victor's stomach, when Emily rushes between them and blocks the blow with her chest, saving Victor's life while leaving herself completely unscathed. A seething Emily orders Barkis to leave, which he smugly does. The rest of the dead, outraged at what he did to Emily, try to stop him, but they are unable to interfere since he is of the living and therefore not under their power. But before leaving, he proposes a mock-toast to Emily, "always the bridesmaid, never the bride", and drinks the wine intended for Victor. As he turns to leave, he realizes too late that the wine is poisoned and his skin turns blue within seconds. Now that he is one of them, the other dead are able to avenge Emily by dragging him through a side-door to make his afterlife a torment. Emily begins to leave the church, realizing that Victor and Victoria did belong together, all along. When Victor stops her, saying that he had made a promise, she explains that he had already kept it by setting her free, and that now she shall do the same for him. She hands him his ring, and continues on. She pauses as she leaves the church to toss her bouquet to Victoria, and continues outside. As she reaches the threshold of the church, Emily finds peace herself and her body transforms into hundreds of butterflies, which soar towards the moon. Victor and Victoria rush to the threshold and look on together at the sight. Victor looks at his soon to be bride lovingly, and puts his arm around her. The two now free to be married and live happily together, as long as they both shall live. Trivia *Mordecai, Rigby, The Powerpuff Girls, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ash Ketchum and his friends, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends, Scooby-Doo and his friends, Daniel's Pooh's Adventures Team, Chanticleer, Jack Skellington, Zero, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Mike and Sulley, the Ancient Minister and his Family, The Mad Bunny and his Minions, Plagula and his minions, Captain Scurvy and his crew, Oogie Boogie, the Grand Duke of Owls, Hades, Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Team Rocket, Randall Boggs, Mr. Burns, Smithers, and Sideshow Bob guest star in both versions of this film. *Malcolm Wilkerson and his family, Artie, Pete, and Eric (from Malcolm in the Middle) will guest star in Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version of this film. *Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, and Dash will join Pooh and his friends in Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version of this film. *The Ancient Minister and his Family, The Mad Bunny and his Minions, Plagula and his minions, Captain Scurvy and his crew, Oogie Boogie, the Grand Duke of Owls, Hades, Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Team Rocket, Randall Boggs, Mr. Burns, Smithers, and Sideshow Bob will work for Lord Barkis. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the Pokemon films, the SpongeBob SquarePants films, The Lion King films, the Scooby-Doo films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Rock-a-Doodle, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Hercules. *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'', the first three Pokemon films, the Scooby-Doo films, and Corpse Bride were released by Warner Bros. *''Corpse Bride'' was directed by Tim Burton, who produced The Nightmare Before Christmas twelve years earlier. *Both The Nightmare Before Christmas and Corpse Bride were also composed by Danny Elfman. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but before he even retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, he decided to let Reese Ambler make this film instead as a personal request from Yakko Warner, considering that Reese is a Tim Burton fan. However, Reese also retired from making anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 will make this film instead. Yru17 also originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot and his friends ended up guest starring in this film instead. *This is the first Winnie the Pooh/Tim Burton film to guest star characters from The Lion King. Differences between Reese Ambler's original version and Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version *Former Pooh's Adventures League member Reese Ambler originally appeared in his original version of this film, but he was eventually replaced by Malcolm Wilkerson and his family, Artie, Pete, and Eric (from Malcolm in the Middle) in Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version of this film, due to him permanently retiring from the Pooh's Adventures League. Links Full Movie: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwLkAvjY3YTRZ3g0NHZvN1VXQmM/view Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Adventure Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Tim Burton films Category:Reese Ambler Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Remakes Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Non-Disney crossovers